


Money for Nothing

by SandXDemonX13 (DemonicDeviants)



Series: Daily Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDeviants/pseuds/SandXDemonX13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were always going to be people who walked into your life - family, friends, whoever - and change it too drastically, and sometimes you get a little too attached... Sam wishes he had stopped thinking of Dean after all these years, but by the end of the night Dean will probably have changed his mind about that. Dean usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> And this is day two of my daily writing prompt thing! This is actually my first time writing wincest, even though it's subtle and all, but still, I love it! :) Title of this is just the title what the title of the prompt was.
> 
> The prompt for this day (February 15th, 2014) was this: Describe your ultimate job. If you're in your dream job, tell us all about it - what is it that you love? What fulfills you? If you're not in your dream job, describe for us what your ultimate job would be.

“So…what do you _actually_ do for a living?”

“Uh…”

“Oh, _come on_ , you don’t really expect me to believe you’re FBI, right?”

Sam tilted his head to the side and ran his tongue across his lips, clearing his throat as he thought of an answer. There weren’t that many people who called him on his impersonating an officer, and even fewer still that were so… _calm_ about it.

“C’mon _Agent_ , give me some credit, I’m not as dumb you might be expecting.”

She was definitely right, except he hadn’t really thought she was dumb; he’d met plenty of strippers who had been working toward getting a degree. That was beside the point though.

“I – uh – I never thought you were dumb, Ms—”

“—please, call me Lucy.”

Sam nodded slightly and began again, “Well, Lucy, I never thought you were anything like that. I try not to judge.”

Lucy nodded slowly, sinking into the seat beside where Sam was standing at the bar. He was supposed to be bringing drinks back to the table he and Dean had grabbed when they got there, but… He glanced over to where his brother was sitting, completely rapt by the _performance_ currently going on and then looked back to Lucy. It wouldn’t really hurt to just sit and talk, right? He needed a break from Dean anyway…

So after a moment he sat down in the seat next to her. She smiled and waved the bartender over, asking for a couple drinks despite Sam’s protests against it.

“Oh, don’t be silly, how am I supposed to get you to be honest with me if I don’t liquor you up first?” She gave an exaggerated wink and Sam smirked.

“Why are you so interested?” he asked. There weren’t many people that were curious about him, but even if there were then he was sure he wouldn’t have had the time to notice it in between all the hunts and the lies and…well Dean.

“Cute guy comes into town and starts asking me questions, _pretending_ to be investigating a murder, please tell me where things get uninteresting.” Lucy shrugged slightly and then continued on, “Agent—”

“Sam,” he interrupted, smiling in response to the grin that broke out over her lips.

“ _Sam_ then. Not many things happen in this town, so anything new is interesting. Especially you; you and _him_ ,” she nodded toward where Dean was now watching them, curious look on his face that was edging more toward irritation with each moment.

“Is that your boyfriend?” she asked with a laugh when she finally looked away from Dean.

“W-what?” Sam sputtered into the drink he’d been taking a sip of. “Boyfriend… No, no, nothing like that… He’s just…”

“Okay, okay,” Lucy said, waving away the subject and making Sam feel a little more at ease. He had wanted to keep his thoughts specifically away from that line of thought by sitting here with her, but here he was, falling back down into the rabbit hole of spiraling sinful thoughts. Ones he’d been having for far too many years.

“Okay, so the boy…I mean, your _friend_ , not a good subject… How about, what _do_ you do for a living?”

Sam cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, glancing back at Dean for a quick moment before shrugging in reply to Lucy, “Oh, you know. Family business. Nothing too interesting.”

Lucy nodded, reaching out to touch his hand, “Not exactly your dream job, I guess?”

Sam opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again after he thought about it another moment.

Years ago when Dean had showed up at Stanford he had still been so resentful of the life that they had been raised in. He had thought that he needed the normalcy and that being a lawyer and using the smarts he’d been born with were what he needed to do with his life. He’d still be able to help people, just in a less…hands on way… But now, in the time he’d been back in the game, back with Dean, he had found himself yearning less and less for what he had dreamed of while growing up.

“No… I mean,” he squinted and looked around the bar, “It didn’t used to be, and maybe it still isn’t now, but I don’t think I could leave, you know? The people that I work with, they have kind of just made the whole thing more worthwhile.”

Another smile appeared on Lucy’s painted lips as she looked towards the stage where one of her coworkers were preforming, “I completely understand.”

Sam gave a half smile as Lucy stood up; he moved to ask her not to leave yet but he noticed Dean moving toward them and felt himself tense. Lucy laid her hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer.

“That girl, the one on stage, she’s my girlfriend, so I understand Sam. Don’t be afraid, maybe he thinks you make things more worthwhile too.” She gave him a final smile and then slunk away just as Dean walked up.

“That the stripper from earlier? What’d she want from you…ooooh,” Dean caught himself mid-sentence and a grin split his face. “She offer you a little something, Sammy; if you get my meaning?”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I get it, Dean, and no. She just wanted to talk. She thought she might have had more information for the case.”

Immediately Dean’s face hardened as he got back into his working mode and he sat down in the seat that Lucy had just left.

“Was it anything solid?”

Sam didn’t know how to answer for a second, but finally just managed to say, “Yeah… Maybe, but let’s just talk about it at the motel, okay?”

Dean gave a quick nod and then got up to go toward the door, “I’ll meet you at the car then; I’m just gonna hit the bathroom real quick.”

Sam nodded and quickly made his way out of the bar. Dean watched him until the door shut and then turned around to find Lucy behind him.

“So?”

She tilted her head slightly and gave a small smile, “Oh don’t worry about a thing, honey. I think you’ll have an easy time telling him how you feel tonight.” She leaned in quick and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to walk away.

“You’re a lucky man, I hope you have a good life with him,” she called over her shoulder as Dean left the bar. He smiled as he pushed the door open.

If all went how he hoped tonight then he knew that wouldn’t be hard to do at all.


End file.
